


Haikyuupop

by cappuccino_wafer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Huniepop au, Manga & Anime, will add tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino_wafer/pseuds/cappuccino_wafer
Summary: (various haikyuu boys x reader) - Oh, (Name), this sad sap couldn't go up to a person for the life of her, male or female, she was a lost cause in the love department. Well, what if one day, she got help from a... love fairy?





	1. A love fairy? What?

  A female with (Hair Length) (Hair Color) locks stared out her window as it was quite rainy, and the sound of the rain pattering on the glass did annoy her slightly, she concluded it was a perfect night to go to the bar. Putting on her hefty blandly colored coat, along with an umbrella, she was out the door.  
  
She supposed it was nice to have a home that was pretty close to a quaint bar.  
  
    Out on the streets, it was windy and she paused her trip to the bar to look at the scenery surrounding the area. Damp streets, trees violently thrashing with each gust of wind, lamp posts providing very little light. It was an interesting view to say the very least. Seeing as how she spent too much time dawdling, she walked even more quickly to arrive at the bar. Which definitely happened in a matter of ten-to-fifteen minutes. Upon arrival, the female opened the door which triggered a small bell which, jingled more than once due to the strong winds outside.   
  
Once out of the harsh winds into the warmth of the inviting bar, the woman took a seat on one of the barstools which was quite rusted from the bottom.  
  
   She ordered the lightest drink, as she had a low alcohol tolerance and needed light drinks rather than heavy ones, and without her knowing, a man was starting to approach her.   
  
Soon, she was tapped on the shoulder, turning around, she saw a gorgeous man with milk chocolate colored eyes and hair as black as tar. He was in a black tux which had a cherry red tie along with a similar colored tie. She was completely dumbstruck, men that looked this good, didn't usually approach her, not because she was bad looking, but mostly because she was known to be socially awkward _._  
  
"Hi there!"  
  
A rather suave, yet childish, voice chimed.  
  
The girl practically jumped in her seat.  
  
"HI! HELLO!"  
  
She yelled making the man back up a tad.  
  
He coughed before continuing,   
  
"Wow, um, okay. Could you maybe just, lower your voice a bit?"  
  
He used his fingers and squished them together almost to the point of touching to show he wanted a change in volume.  
  
The girl stared up at him as she whispered,"I think I'm in love with you" without any hints of shame.  
  
"Maybe we can take a step back here? My name is Oikawa; nice to meet you!"   
  
"I literally cannot remember my name right now-"  
  
the lady, who apparently has no shame, then snapped her fingers.  
  
"Aha! My name is (Name)!"  
  
The man, Oikawa, raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Riiight. We'll try that again later. Look, are you going to be okay? Looks like you're having a little trouble holding it together over there."    
  
Oikawa asked with genuine concern.  
  
"You mean me? Psh, nah, I'm chill, I'm chill."  
  
She blew off the comment and propped her elbows back onto the bar, which she almost missed, and leaned back trying to feign a state of being cool.  
  
"Pshhh that's fake and you know it"  
  
Oikawa put his hands on his hips and raised the opposite brow as to prove his disbelief even more.  
  
"Well, it's just that you're so... handsome and stuff..."  
  
(Name) completely avoided eye contact.   
  
"Thank you! But, is this happening?"  
  
He put his fingers under his chin and tilted his head a bit as if in deep thought.  
  
"Hmmm. Wait, I think I can actually make this work! Yeah... Yeah!"  
  
He took a moment to grin at you.   
  
"This is your lucky day missy!" He then stopped.  
  
"Listen, I have to go, but we'll meet again soon! Night!"  
  
And with a wink and a bounce in his step as he exited the building, he left a confused (Name) to pay for her drink and head home.  
  
   Same somewhat lengthy walk back to her house and into her bedroom where she fell onto her bed and passed out.  
  
      The sweet, sweet slumber, was cut short due to someone shaking her.  
  
"Rise and shine! We got work to do!"  
  
A familiar voice rang. Wait a minute, that sounded like Oikawa's voice! (Name) sat up quickly taking the man by surprise and slightly bonking heads with him.  
  
They both took a moment to rub their heads to soothe the pain before (Name) looked up at Oikawa. Or what she assumed was Oikawa, this man was half naked as he grinned at her!  
  
   He was in his boxers that had alien prints on them, and they had some sort of butterflies on the sides of them, he also wore a king's crown, was barefoot, and a king's cape draped over his back and was being dragged along the floor. The cape was the color of velvet red with fluff at the ends of it. Was this dude some sort of royalty? If he was, what the hell was he doing in her room!  
  
Also this man had brown hair, not black, which she associated with Oikawa. (Name) tilted her head to the side and saw wings of some sort protruding out of the cape! She pointed at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you and how did you get into my house! I'm calling the cops!"   
  
He put his hands out in surrender and waved then around as to calm her down a bit.  
  
"Wait! Don't you recognize this handsome face? It's Oikawa, from the bar!"   
  
  "Um, yeah, but I'm pretty sure you had black hair, and uh, no wings"  
  
She pointed to his hair and then to his cape where the wings stuck out. He smiled before talking,  
  
"Clever disguise right? I can change my hair any color I want! Isn't that cool? If you can't tell by now, I'm a fairy! Well, a love Fairy to be exact."   
  
(Name) nodded her head to his words before smiling brightly.  
  
  "Ohhh! Well why didn't you just say so?"  
  
Her words dripping with sarcasm. He looked slightly hurt by her words, but quickly recovered.  
  
"You see, as a love fairy, it's my job to help lovely ladies like you out with the men. It's just... what I do."  
  
Oikawa looked very cocky all of the sudden as he said,  
  
 "I don't like to brag, but I'll have you know I have a very impressive record. All of my previous clients are pretty much walking guy magnets now."  
  
Oikawa shifted his weight, as he looked at you.  
  
 "You will be my greatest accomplishment yet though."  
  
It's was now (Name)'s turn to talk. With a very smug expression, she spoke.  
  
   "Thanks, but no thanks, I'm doing fine on my own."  
  
He looked very unamused.  
  
   "How many dates have you actually been on?"  
  
(Name) coughed before thinking.  
  
   "Um, you know, I've been on an amount of dates"  
  
She awkwardly scratched the back of her neck while not making any eye contact at all. He looked deep in thought and then snapped his fingers.  
  
   "Okay! Grab your stuff! We're going on a date right now! Someone has to show you the ropes of dating"  
  
   "It's like three am, what? I am not leaving my bed"  
  
   "Come on, get up, I know a place that's open twenty-four seven"  
  
   "You're kind of dressed in a way that's um, yeah..."   
  
  "They won't mind! Let's go!"  
  
Oikawa grabbed (Name)'s arm and dragged her out of bed.   
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
   "Oh stop complaining, this'll help you in the long run!"   
  
  "Ugh, fine"  
  
(Name) grumbled as she put on her shoes whilst muttering some curses. Oikawa has one foot out the door as he waited for (Name) patiently.  
  
     Soon, she was done and walked out with Oikawa.  
   
"You're kind of, uh, barefoot, you do realize that right?"  
  
While walking to this "place" that Oikawa knew, (Name) noticed his lack of shoes and questioned it. In return he just nodded and kept walking.  
  
They had arrived at a... hot dog stand?  
  
"Is this the 'place' that you wanted to take me because they were open late? Or was this just an excuse to get hot dogs?"   
  
    "As I said, this date will help you in the long run! So you can get 'graded' in a sense and pick up tips on what to do and not to do on your next date!"  
  
   "What, okay? But answer me this-"  
  
Oikawa looked in (Name)'s general direction as a signal to go on,  
  
"Why is a hot dog stand open at three am?"  
  
Oikawa shrugged and bought them both hot dogs.  
  
      The night went on as they say on a curb enjoying their hot dogs while (Name) tried to make small talk, which ended horribly, and scooting away from Oikawa as she was not used to being in such close proximity to men.   
  
  The sun started to rise painting the navy blue night sky into various shades of beautiful orange, yellow, and some pinks. Oikawa stood up from the curb and (Name) followed in his footsteps.  
  
"See! I knew you had it in ya! You did great! Just, next time try not to scoot away from your date"  
  
"Riiight, got it... I think"   
  
When they did arrive at (Name)'s place, Oikawa looked kinda stressed.  
  
  "It's morning already? We're way behind schedule. Okay, check it out, I have one last thing to give you; and this is important"  
  
He took off his crown and revealed a small, purple phone-like device sitting under it. He made a small "ta-da!" noise as he handed it to you.  
  
"Introducing... the latest in Love Fairy technology, the KyuuBee four-point-oh"   
  
"This is cool... I guess... what does it do?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked! It can automatically register men around you and track their locations for easy finding-"  
  
"Creepy"  
  
"Ah, um, you didn't let me finish, it can hold your inventory-"  
  
"But it's like, this is a digital thing, by inventory do you mean apps?"  
  
    "Um, no, please let me finish, it can tell you all traits you learned from the men you talked to-"  
  
"That's weird, but okay"  
  
   "Nevermind! Time has run out, I'm sure you can find out what the other buttons do on your own, right?"  
  
He looked at (Name) for confirmation, to which she nodded.  
  
    "Well, if you want to meet some cute guys, you have to go where the cute guys are! I've done some scoping and you can choose from those places. Of course it depends on what kind of guys you're into. You can choose from the gym, the mall, the University campus, the café, or the nearby park. Where would you like to go?"   
  
"I think I'd like to go to the..."


	2. Fluffy haired gingers at the gym (score!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the gym you go uwu

• _Previously_ •

  
 _"Well, if you want to meet some cute guys, you have to go where the cute guys are! I've done some scoping and you can choose from those places. Of course it depends on what kind of guys you're into. You can choose from the gym, the mall, the University campus, the café, or the nearby park. Where would you like to go?"  
  
•Now•_  
  
"I think I'd like to go to the..."  
  
(Name) looked down at the floor and placed two fingers against her chin in deep thought.  
  
 "I think I'd like to go to the... gym! Y-Yeah the gym"  
  
 As soon as (Name) had made this decision, she was beginning to walk out the door when Oikawa stopped her.   
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Were you planning on walking there?"  
  
 Oikawa looked her up and down looking for signs that she was just joking, she wasn't.  
  
"I mean, kind of, yeah?"  
  
(Name) lifted up one eyebrow in a questioning manner and stiffened up under the gaze of Oikawa seemingly judging her for no reason.  
  
"Oh no no no, we  _teleport_ there"  
  
He stated simply as if it was the most obvious way of travelling whilst also wagging his finger in the air.    
  
"I'm sorry, I think I heard you say we t-teleport there, can you please repeat yourself?"  
  
She leaned slightly forward tilting her head to the side so she would hear him correctly with no misheard statements.   
  
"You heard me correctly! We are teleporting there!"  
  
Oikawa clasped his hands cheerfully giving off a closed eye smile.   
  
"But wouldn't it be weird if I like, appear outta nowhere?"  
  
(Name) stated this thinking of all the situations that could happen and how she would be considered paranormal and then her identity would be on the Internet an- her train of thought was broken when Oikawa spoke.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll just show up at the back and then walk in ourselves, no one will see you until you walk in!" Thinking this over, (Name) felt reassured, but then noticed one crucial element she just had to ask a question about.  
  
"What do you mean "no one will see you until you walk in" won't they see you too?" She looked up at Oikawa expecting an answer.   
  
"Hm? Nope! Mostly because I'm a figment of your imagination hehe" He winked and stuck out his tongue but quickly took back what he did once he saw (Name)'s horrified expression.   
  
"Oh my god I'm going insane, I've been talking to a figment of my imagination and that hot dog vendor was probably a figment of my imagination too and I ate a piece of grass instead of a hot dog"  
  
(Name) muttered to herself slightly gripping the sides of her head.   
  
"Ah! N-no you're not going insane! That was just a joke! Other people won't see me because I can make myself basically invisible to everyone with the exception of my client!"  
  
He waved his hands dismissively trying to calm down the girl in front of him.  
  
With that said, she hesitantly removed the hands that were once gripping her head and looked up to a nervous Oikawa. She then coughed awkwardly.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. But um, how are we gonna do this whole teleporting thing?" She rubbed her arm and avoided eye contact as she was too embarrassed of the fact she had just lost it.   
  
He held out his hand and offered it to the lady.  
  
"Here take my hand and we'll be there in a snap!"  
  
Warily, she took it, still kinda shaken up by that whole "I'm just a figment of your imagination" thing.

   
There was soon a white, blinding light, surrounding the two. Instinctively, (Name) squeezed her eyes shut and didn't open them until she heard the cheery voice of the man himself, Oikawa.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
(Name) slowly opened her eyes making sure she was indeed, at the gym's back entrance. Realizing this, she let go of Oikawa's hand and recollected herself as she was not used to whatever that was. In fact, her legs felt a bit wobbly, so wobbly, she almost fell with each step she took.  
     
"Is this what astronauts feel when they go to space and then come back?"  
  
(Name) kept talking about space as she tried to keep her balance walking to the entrance of the gym. As she was about to enter the building most likely reeking of sweat, she decided that the best thing she could do was to stall.   
    
"Hey Oikawa? What's your first name? I really wanna learn so I don't have to keep this informal-ness between us y'know? Hehe"  
  
She turned to face said man and chuckled nervously with her hand still on the cool metal handle of the glass doors.   
  
"It's Tooru, now what are we waiting for? Let's get inside!"   
  
 "Oh um okay I'm like regretting going in here because the smell would be too much for your highness! It's much too nasty for your precious nostrils right?"  
  
This stalling was not going very well.  
  
 "Nope! Now no more stalling (Name) get in there!"  
  
He opened the door and pushed (Name) inside.  
  
"You see! There's no smell. Maybe in the locker rooms but definitely not out here!"  
  
After this was said, he scanned the room to see if there was any suitors for his client.   
  
His eyes would land on someone every now and then, but no one really caught his eye. It was then he noticed a hyper ginger talking with another freckled man and deemed him the one (Name) should start off with. He then snapped his fingers and let out a small "aha!" as he nudged (Name).  
  
"(Name), go talk to that hyper ginger over there. The one talking to the freckled guy! I think you'd hit it off with him."  
  
He took a small moment to study him more.  
  
"Hmm he seems like he needs someone who's calm, so don't be too hyper when talking to him. Also, don't be nervous! He's basically harmless!"  
  
And with that, he gave (Name) a small shove towards him. But not without a small "go get 'em tiger!"  
  
As (Name) walked over, she passed by many machines, some of these she had no idea how to work, such as those dumbells in the corner. She had no idea what form to keep while using them. Hell, if she were to name one machine she could actually work, it'd probably be the damned treadmill.    
  
Unfortunately for (Name) she was nearing the ginger Tooru had pointed out. As she neared the pair, she started to overhear their conversation.  
  
"Hey Yamaguchi thanks for tossing me some volleyballs yesterday!"  
  
It was the ginger speaking.  
  
"It's fine! No need to thank me, anyone could've done it r-really!"  
  
The freckled one started to look very uncomfortable with all the appreciation. Looking around, he quickly excused himself and promptly left the building. Now, it was time for (Name) to strike, strike up a conversation that is.   
  
Nervously, (Name) walked towards the confused, ginger. He looked like the type who liked to work out, despite his small and short stature, so, she would take the "you were standing in front of a machine I wanted to use, but since you're so cute maybe I'll stay and talk with you instead" route. She had imagined herself being very suave if needed, completed with a douchey smirk.   
  
Very soon, she was closing in on the man. Way sooner than what she was comfortable with. She had closed her eyes and started looking down in thought wondering what she should do. This however, only caused her to bump into a strangely warm wall. Thinking she had run into a wall and made herself look like a total fool, she backed up and looked upwards. What she found out, though, was that she didn't bump into a wall, but the same ginger she was gonna talk to.    
  
Realizing this, her face erupted in a heavy rouge color and she immediately retracted and stuttered apology over apology. The apologies often overlapping turning whatever word it was, into a new word not yet invented by humans other than (Name).   
  
The male, however, had an unexpected reaction, he started chuckling a bit.   
  
"The name's Hinata Shouyou! How about your name?"  
  
He politely stuck his hand for the flustered girl to shake.   
  
 Hesitantly she did just that.  
  
"My name is (Last Name) (Name), nice to meet you"  
  
Just as quickly as a pleasant conversation was had, it quickly ended up with Shouyou excusing himself. Oh no, (Name) did not chat him up to not end up getting his number.   
  
"WAIT!"  
  
(Name) yelled, obviously getting the attention of him and those around him. She cleared her throat and composed herself and stuck out her phone.   
  
"You should leave your phone number in my phone for phone purposes. I mean uh in c-case you wanna meet up some time in the future and do stuff...?"  
  
Hinata smiled brightly and took (Name)'s phone and punched in his phone number. When he was done, he let (Name) punch in her own.   
  
  "Text me anytime!"  
  
And with that said, Hinata was on his way.  Leaving (Name) quite shocked at how easily she got his number and walked put the gym and to the back of the building where Oikawa was waiting.   
  
"OIKAWA LOOK I FINALLY GOT A NUMBER IN MY PHONE THAT'S NOT MY MOM'S OR ANY FAMILY MEMBER'S!"  
  
She yelled as she ran over to Oikawa with the biggest grin on her face.   
  
"Congrats! But here's your chance to get another one, do you remember the other guy who was with him?"  
  
(Name) nodded in reply.  
  
"Well, the KyuuBee started tracking his location as well! It seems he's at the University. Do you want to go? Or do you want to go take a break at the café? You'll also meet someone there!"  
  
"Hmmm, let's..."


	3. A grey-haired cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah for cafes

_•Previously•_  
  
 _"Well, the KyuuBee started tracking his location as well! It seems he's at the University. Do you want to go? Or do you want to go take a break at the café? You'll also meet someone there!"_  
  
•Now•  
  
  "Hmmm, let's... stop by the café?" (Name) answered, though unsure of the answer herself.   
She nodded.   
  
      "Y-yeah, I could use a little break from the boys at the gym! So-" She paused, remembering their previous mode of transportation.   
  
  "Wait, are we gonna have to do that whole teleporting thing again?" She asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Yep! So I'll give you a few seconds of prep time"   
"Wait what"  
  
And just like that, he had grabbed her by the hand and started to teleport. (Name) tried to keep her eyes open during the whole thing, mostly because she wanted to challenge herself and get used to the teleporting thing, but was unable to. The light had enveloped them both and was just too much to handle.   
  
The same cheery voice broke whatever silence there was.   
  
"And we are here! Aww I could really go for a coffee right nooww, could you get me one while you're at it (Name)-chan? Pleeease?" Oikawa had gone as so far as to clasp his hands in front of him practically begging for (Name) to hook him up with some coffee. (Name), being the awkward person she is, did nothing but avoid eye contact and wave him off.   
  
"Sure sure" She may have seemed chill, but in reality, she was the opposite.   
"And uh, who am I supposed to talk to in this place?" She inched towards the huge glass window slowly and smushed her face against the glass. Must've been attractive to see from the inside.   
  
Oikawa did the same. It seemed he was speaking, but his face against the glass really limited him. He promptly pried himself off the window and started to speak.   
  
"Okay, you see the guy with the grey hair and brown eyes? Yeah, he's the one you should talk to. Though, it seems he's arguing with the barista. Go in and I'll see what kind of girl he may be interested in."

With a curt nod, (Name) stepped inside the cafe, instantly getting hit with the smells of various coffees. What she hadn't noticed before was how chilly it was outside. Inside the warmth was so inviting in contrast to the winds outside she had not hesitated to fully enter, followed by Oikawa of course. 

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice rang out, leading both Oikawa's and (Name)'s eyes to fall on them. It was the same male Oikawa had pointed out through the window.

"Yeah?" Another male responded, this one having brown hair that had been dyed blonde from the top to the ends. Strangely resembling pudding. (Name) shook that thought out of her head as she continued to watch the exchange between the two.

"I've been here for a while now. I'm still waiting to be helped." Though it was clear he was becoming a bit agitated, he still held a smile.

"Oh... yeeeeaaahhh. So my shift just ended. I'm pretty much out the door already." As soon as those words came out his mouth, the grey haired male frowned.

"Umm, I think someone else should be in any minute." The pudding head explained. 

"I'm just looking to get a cappuccino. It only takes a second." His frown had changed back into that of a small, patient smile.

"Well, it takes more than a second... So..." He had received a slight look of disbelief.

"You're not serious, are you?" 

"Sorry, but I should have left over fifteen minutes ago. I'm done here." And with that said, he had left the cafe, passing by (Name). The male from before only looked on in disbelief at what had just taken place. With a defeated sigh, he let out a "wow... okay." 

Oikawa stared at him for a bit, hand on his chin in thought.

"Let's see... Considering what just happened, he's probably a little ticked off. Try to get on his good side. Open up with something safe; like something he probably wants to hear." As Oikawa said this, his eyes had never once left the male's form. He then looked over at (Name).

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in there!" He grinned at her and gave her two encouraging thumbs up. (Name) nodded to his words and took hesitant steps towards the defeated male, afraid she'll say something that would only make the situation worse.

"Customer service these days..." She shook her head in disapproval. This startled the unsuspecting male, but when he noticed it was only (Name) he sent her a small smile as he chuckled a bit.

"I know, right? It's ridiculous." He chuckled once again, though (Name) was sure it was just out of exasperation. 

Before (Name) could respond, he continued, "I mean really? Is a cup of coffee so much to ask for?" Letting out another sigh, he shook his head slightly and smiled at (Name). "Have you been waiting here long too?" 

"Yeah, but that's okay because I've had you to admire while I wait." She cheekily smiled, but that was short lived as that expression was quickly changed to one of slight panic. Hoping she hadn't said the wrong thing, the (brunette, blond, red head, etc) put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers, hoping for the best.

"Really?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he averted his gaze, "Glad to be of service." His cheeks tinted a bit of red as he then moved to scratching his cheek awkwardly, "I have to give you credit, that's not one you hear very often."  He stopped and made direct eye contact with (Name) once again, "Is that your technique? Hitting on guys at a coffee shop?" It seemed he was getting more comfortable around (Name), which was a huge step.

With a hopeful grin, (Name) spoke, "Is it working?" She questioned.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's not working." He returned the grin, "Hey, my name's Sugawara Koushi! What's yours?" He stuck out a hand for (Name) to shake, which she happily did.

"I'm known as (Last Name) (Name)." 

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Suga." That was then followed by, "Maybe if I get my capp sometime next year, we can sit?" (Name) smiled as she was about to take up on his offer, when she looked back to Oikawa who only gestured to the clock. It hadn't seemed to be getting late, but Oikawa seemed to be getting impatient. And so, (Name) had to cut the conversation short.

"I would love to. But, I can't right now, how about we exchange numbers and you can call me when you're free?" Suga thought about it for a moment, before smiling brightly as he let out a small "sure!" And with that, they had entered each other's numbers into their phones. Once (Name) got hers returned, she waved goodbye as she exited the cafe with Oikawa trailing not too far behind.

"Sooo... How'd it go?" Oikawa asked, with a cheeky smile.

"W-well now I have two numbers in my phone that don't belong to a family member so that's good. I think." 

"Of course that's good! It's great actually!" Oikawa beamed.

"Anyways, the KyuuBee started tracking that other guy's location." He checked on the small piece of technology, "Looks like he's at the... nightclub? Huh, wouldn't have taken him for that kind of guy. Oh well." He shrugged before getting in front of (Name).

"So where to next? We still have the location of the guy from before, he's still at the university. So we can either go there or the nightclub, you can choose." (Name) looked away in thought.

"Well, I guess we can go to the..."

\+ Extra +

"Wait! Before you choose, what happened to my coffee?" He pouted.

"Well, uh, you see..." Oikawa dramatically clutched his chest, "You forgot about me... How mean" He whined, sniffling a bit.

"Sorry...?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey okay so on Quotev I had choices for people to choose from but since some these chapters are written/being written I'm just gonna continue w/out the choices


End file.
